Dark Escape: Pirates
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: While on the trail of a traitor, Darkrai, Aria gets caught, but not by her enemy but some circus guy who thinks she ate a devil fruit. One morning pirates land on the island and her life gets even more messed up (if that's even possible). But what are these devil fruits? Where has Darkrai gone? AND WHY CAN THAT GUY STRETCH LIKE A HITMONLEE?
1. Chapter 1

Being dragged around by your horn and paraded infront of people can be both painful and humiliating, especially when you can be considered a dangerous killer. It can also be more so when you're in half-human form.

Yep, Aria Psiana, a bio-weapon created to destroy anyone my master/creator wanted me to, with a chain around my neck like someones pet. Ok, how did I get myself into this? I wish I knew. I was chasing down my target, Darkrai, hoping to capture him so I could get home, then all of a sudden I find myself in a cage with some sort of contraption around each wrist and ankle. I think I was in some sort of circus or fair or something, I don't know. I only know that I'm now some sort of attraction because I'm not human and they force me to transform into various different creatures. Little do they know that only three of those are legit, all the others are just illusions.

 _Oh, Arceus help me. Or maybe Lugia or Kyogre would be more helpful seeing that this place has more water then back home. Yeah, that's right, they can create whirlpools and neverending storms to- No! Cannot blame all humans for the acts of the select few._

I sighed, growling when I felt a small zap in one of my ankles, causing a few people to gasp.

Humans seem to be easy to amuse, but I suppose creatures that control elements aren't that common here. Well, humans that can turn into those creatures aren't that common here or there. What do they even call this world anyway, or is it just another version of Planet Earth? There are so many of those...

I just want to capture that traitor so I can return home.

Whoever held the chain today made me do tricks, simple things. Jump through a hoop in the form of a devil hound (Houndoom), "fight" off a predator, stuff like that. I barely fought, with a bit of persuation towards the animal and a promise of giving them my lunch or not killing them, they "went down" easily. That was pretty much all I did everyday. Oh yeah, another thing they do that annoys me, they think I only eat meat, the raw kind. I used to be human you know! It's a reason why I didn't eat much, luckily I was used to it, but now I'm a little on the skinny side.

Oh, they also took everything I had on me, apart from one thing, a single pokeball that I managed to hide. Let's say it didn't have the most fearsome of creatures in it, but it was better than nothing and could still do damage if need be.

One thing that amuses me, well a few things. There are still animal rights people here. But according to my "master" I'm just some girl that ate something people call a devil fruit as a child. Yep, they gave me a backstory, he even shed a few tears when he told people that my parents had "cast me away". I didn't say otherwise, I found the little show amusing. To be honest I don't even know what those fruits were, something about them giving a power of some sorts to anyone that ate them, but also taking away there ability to swim? I don't even know. If I only count the time here when I wasn't entertainment for the humans, then I would have only been here for about a month, maybe less, and all that time was spent finding my target.

Another amusing thing, when I get bored, I can make the humans think that they are doing something when they are not. Which means I can make them thing that they lock my cage when they actually didn't. Unfortunatly, some of them have learned this. Fortunatly, it wasn't one of those people today.

So, I waited for everyone to go to sleep, you can tell when you hear a lot of loud snoring (it sounds a little like a lions roar. I don't know how anyone sleeps around here.) I opened the cage door slowly and snuck out, picking up the slab of raw meat.

If the door was unlocked, why didn't I just run away? If only it was that easy. These ring things stop me from going to far away, no idea what they are. This world has completly different technology. Also the human has something that ties me to them, something that Arceus made to make sure that Darkrai has no option in following my orders back to my world. Sadly, the human found it and used it on me, now I have to obey and protect whoever has it or had it last if I am the one who has it. Arceus' plans always seem to backfire if they involve me.

Yay, I'm so lucky! Argh, why me?

Anyway, back to the present.

I crouched infront of today's hungry predator, a young white tiger, it only just became an adult. I did know him a little, he had been my opponent for the last three weeks. He stared at me, well more like the food in my hands.

Sliding the meat between the bars I sat down with my legs crossed, "There, thanks for not mauling me to death." The tiger huffed in reply, "I wish I could eat raw food like that but I'd get food poisoning. You would've thought that they would have changed that, huh?"

The tiger just looked at me while cleaning his face.

I chuckled, "Look at me, talking to a tiger. If you were Raikou I would understand your reply, but I only know what your body language is saying. You don't even have a name, do you? Well, I'm gonna call you Raiden, after a deity of thunder, like Raikou."

Raiden purred, as if saying thanks.

"Good! Now, I'd better get back. The humans will be making their rounds soon." I said as I stood up and turned to leave, "I'll bring you more food tomorrow."

Raiden chuffed to me as I walked back.

The next day was certainly interesting. Wasn't expecting to wake up hearing something about a pirate ship being spotted in the docks. Aparently, no one cares for pirates on this island. Meaning that there may be some secret treasure here. I could go for that treasure. I mean, you would have thought that I would have been given some sort of money to survive. The commotion died down when they found out that the crew was no larger than four.

Wow... Scary...

Actualy a lot of people were scared. There was supposed to be a pirate hunter with them.

Well, this didn't seem to effect "master" as he just continued the show as normal. But I could tell something was circling in his mind. It showed even more when he changed the routine so that I was forced to fight more than one beast (including Raiden) and that everyone/everything here was showing off their strengths. Scare tactics maybe? Heh, like that'll work.

So, when I was given free rein between shows, I decided to find out as much as possible. It was a good job that I could see most of the town, including the docks, on top of one of the buildings on site, which was actualy my favourite spot. True enough, a single boat with a sheep head was in the docks.

I yawned while looking around at the town, not eating for a while was finally starting to eat away at my energy, another few days and I would start to struggle to even stand. It's a good job that some of the customers throw food into the cages of the animals.

"Oi!" My ears flicked at the voice from below, "Oi, beast girl! The master wants you!"

 _Oh, yay!_

I jumped down, slightly startling the human sent to fetch me and walked in the direction of my "Master". I didn't even know his name but I didn't realy need to, hopefully I'll be rid of him soon.

This is where the day started to get interesting.

And I feel like an idiot.

"Master" found the pirates and promised them great riches if they could beat his challenges. Hah, as if he had great riches, he would probably shoot them in the head when he gets the chance. That guy was all for the publicity. Well, appears that these pirates ain't that smart, they accepted.

The challenges included going into the animal cages and getting a certain item, without being eaten, and fighting members of the staff, who I didn't know used to be pirates themselves and...

THAT GUYS ARM JUST STRETCHED LIKE A FRICKIN' HITMONLEE'S!

I blinked, and blinked again. My mind was going a hundred miles a second, like my master's sentences.

"Who-no, what the hell are you!" My master stepped back in suprise.

"I'm a rubber man!" Said the guy with black hair and a straw hat.

Wait, this guy's a man? He looks no older than sixteen! Oh, dear... This is a confusing world.

Said rubber man had a very large grin on his face, which was kind of disturbing seeing though there was some unconsious human lying at his feet. Stood some distance behind him stood two people, one male and one female. One male had green hair and three swords that could be katana (I'm guessing that this was that famous pirate hunter?) and the female was ginger and had no noticable features to suggest that she was a fighter. The fourth must have stayed behind at the boat.

Master seemed to recover quickly, "So, you ate a devil fruit." He glanced in my direction, a small smirk on his face, "Fine, last challenge and those riches are yours. The swordsman, make me bleed."

 _Aww, no, don't. That bastard..._

The green haired guy seemed confused for a moment, a seemingly easy task for him, but shook it off quickly and went straight for an attack. One of the katana poised to hurt.

And that's when my body moved on it's own.

"What the-?" Green hair's eyes widened when he realised that the hit came a little too early.

 _Ow... Yay, another possible scar!_ I growled at the pain in the palms of my hands, a thin trail of blood running down my fore-arms.

My ears pinned back at the deep chuckle from behind, "I forgot to add one detail. This," I didn't need to look to know that he held up a strange object engraved with the symbol for dark-types and words written in Unknown, "It makes that one there obey me. Without killing her first, you can't harm me in any way."

I winced then smiled grimly, "Sorry, I wish it wasn't but that's true. I can't do anything about it."

Green hair withdrew his sword and stepped back at the same time rubber dude shouted, "You shouldn't force someone to sacrific themselves for you!"

"There's no better job for one like _her_ , all she knows is combat." I detected a hint of venom in his voice.

This guy... He's acting a little odd today. Does he hate pirates that much? Maybe Darkrai's involved... No, he would have left weeks ago.

Another growl, while muttering under my breath, "You shouldn't underestimate me."

Of course I was ignored, "She's nothing but a savage, a barbarian, a simple minded beast."

"Don't flatter me..." I muttered, "Obviously I am not simple minded, otherwise I would not act the way I do. It seems I am talking to myself though."

"So. All we have to do is get whatever that is, and she won't have to defend you." Rubber dude seemed to think for a moment before turning his attention to me, "Hey, beast girl, is this true."

"My name is Aria, and yes that is true. There are a few other details but as soon as he loses contact with that stone, I am no longer bound to him until he has it again."

'Master' chuckled again, "That won't be an easy task. But I'll be nice enough and give you time to think about this."

 **A/N: Yay my first One piece fanfic! Should it be placed before or after Sanji? I mean I know I said a certain amount of people but he could be like buying food or looking after the ship. Oh, and I'm trying to write a non-crossover with pokemon about a girl from Luffy's childhood. She ate a devil fruit with the powers of a ninetailed fox. Is this a good idea?**

 **I was tired when writing this so it ain't great and I don't edit parts while writing. Hopefully it will get better when the storyline kicks in.**

 **Anyway, when I start a fanfic I always ask who to ship Aria with. Sanji, Zoro/Zolo, etc? Preferably one of the main characters.**

 **Also if anyone wants to give me an OC I'll try to include them. They can even be from Aria's world and be half pokemon!**

 **Please review!**

 **C'ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just my luck that they actually locked my cage this time so I was left to do nothing, just sit there, bored.

I stared at my hands, at the thin red lines going across them. They had stopped bleeding quite some time ago but they hurt and it made it hard for me to use my hands. The lone pokeball at my side twitched, the pokemon inside clearly sensing this.

"Rin, settle down. I'm fine." I said as I picked up the ball.

The twitching didn't cease.

"Fine. But not for long."

Immediatly after I said this the ball opened on its and a white beam of light came from it. The light quickly formed a black pokemon with long white claws and one red ear that was different to the other.

I chuckled. Rin worried too much about my health and always became agitated when I was sick or injured. I picked her up a while ago when I was back in Kalos traveling with a friend and she has stuck with me since.

I scratched her behind normal ear, "Look, Rin. You heard what's going to happen tomorrow, right?" she nodded, "Whatever the outcome is tomorrow, you need to stay in your pokeball."

Even though she spoke in pokemon I could understand her, _"Aria, these people are aren't starving animals."_

"I know. Don't forget I was created to fight. You need to promise to atleast stay out of sight."

 _"If you get badly hurt, I'm not promising anything."_

I sighed, "Fine... You know, for a cute little thing, you can be pretty bossy. We don't need another Chaos going all mother mode on me."

 _"And what is that supposed to mean?"_

"Nothing..." I mumbled and returned Kaori to her pokeball so I could sleep.

 _I stood in the temple at the ruins of alpha where Arceus stood before me with Dialga, Palkia, the three lake spirits, Mespirit, Uxie and Azelf as well as Crescelia._

 _"Aria, my child. You have not yet completed the task we have set you to do."_

 _"I know, my lord, but capturing Darkrai is not as easy for someone like me."_

 _"That may be so but it has been ten years and Darkrai is growing ever stronger. He has caused problems in many worlds and you haven't stopped him." Arceus' expression grew dark, "Unfortunatly, we will have to give you some sort of punishment and we have come to the conclusion of taking away some of your powers."_

 _"But that will just make it harder!" I said, feeling slightly betrayed by my gods._

 _"That is the decision we have come to. I will take away your powers over fire and air. You will be allowed to keep the solid forms of Talonflame and Houndoom but yet they are not quite real. You will be able to cast illusion and use powers of a Zoroark but that is all."_

I woke up to the sounds of footsteps, some obviously not trying to be quiet.

I sat up with my legs crossed and watched as four figures walked- well three walked one near enough ran- around the area. I recognised the figures. They were the pirates from before. I'm guessing the fourth must be the fourth member of their crew.

 _What are they doing around here?_

All four split up and began waking in different directions, like they were looking for something. One of them, the one I didn't recognise, was looking around the cages that were infront of mine, many of which were empty.

Somehow I ended voicing my curiousity, "What are you doing?" I was shocked by the innocence behind my tone.

It appears the guy was shocked by the fact he heard a voice. In fact I could smell fear coming off of him in waves. I even saw his legs shaking.

"W-who was that?!"

 _Oh dear, and this guy's a pirate?_

"Turn around, o' fearless warrior of the sea." I smirked, my inner Zoroark seriously wanting to mess with this guy.

He turned around slowly and that's when I saw the really, and I mean really, long nose.

 _Geez, someone's been telling a lot of lies._

"Mo-monster!" He shouted, luckily no one was a light sleeper here.

I sighed, "Kid, calm down. I won't hurt you, even if I was going to, I can't. I'm in a cage..."

Actually, I probably could. One dark pulse or shadow ball could easily injure this guy.

"Hey, Ussop! You found her!" Shouted someone not far away, the stretchy guy.

I tried asking my question again, "What are you-"

He stopped direcly infront of the caged and crouched, the other two behind him, "Beast girl, join my crew!"

"Ya what?" I blinked then shook my head, "What? No, I can't. Even if-"

 _Wait, these guys are pirates. That means they'll be traveling a lot. Which will increase my chances of finding Darkrai... But first I gotta get that stone back._

"Even if I get outta here, there's still the problem of that stone."

"Then we'll just get it." Stretchy guy said as if it was the obvious answer.

"Listen, err... What even are your names anyway?"

"I'm Luffy, I'm the captain." He pointed to himself and then to each of the others as he introduced then, "That's Nami, our navigator. Ussop, the sniper and that's Zoro."

"Ok... Listen, Luffy, this isn't as easy as you think it'll be. He ain't gonna give away that stone just because you ask him."

Someone else spoke now but I couldn't see who, "You're underestimating our captain."

"Well, if you're going to rob him, atleast grab my bag while you're at it."

"Ok!" Luffy said as he got up, then he ran off.

I watched as Usopp followed, "I feel sorry for you guys..."

Zoro, the swordsman, sighed, "He's not as bad as he looks."

"If you say so. The building you're looking for is in the other direction." I pointed to the other path and Nami ran off to get Luffy and Ussop, "And just to inform you, everyone sleeps in the same place. I don't think I'll need to warn you about the guards, you seem strong enough to take them on. I guess."

"Is that a challenge?"

I chuckled and shook my head. It was then I remembered something, "Oh, and tell Luffy, whatever you do, you must NOT break that stone. I don't know what will happen if you do."

It wasn't long before they came back and went in the right direction. I facepalmed when I realised a mistake I made.

 _I should've told them to get the key first... Now I have nothing to do._

Too bad that I didn't have my Eon Flute to hand or atleast my sketchpad, that would have made things more bearable. No, instead I had a Sneasel and a single song that kept getting stuck in my head. It was a song I had picked up in one of the other worlds.

I just sat there humming Supermassive Black Hole by a band called Muse and tapping the beat on the floor of the cage, obviously annoying a nearby occupant as I heard a growl a few minutes after.

 _Knowing my luck I'll have to fight the pirates anyway. Though I may be able to find a loophole in his commands. Oh, how I would love to sink my fangs into his throat and rip it out._

"Ooh, you set my soul alight." I sighed, "Great now I'm singing to myself."

"Don't quit your day job." I heard Zoro's voice as the cage door swung open, "And I'm flattered but, furry isn't my type."

"That was quick." I growled when I realised what he said, "Oi! I'm not a furry! I don't even _have_ fur!"

He ignored my little out burst, "I got seperated and ended up back here."

"You got lost." I nodded to myself, "How did you get the key?"

"I didn't. The lock was fragile enough to break."

I slapped a hand to my face, _And why didn't that occur to me?_

"And I'm not that bad with directions!"

I sighed, "All you had to do was go straight, you can see the building from here."

"Whatever... How do you plan to counter that stone thing anyway?"

Shrugging I started to walk off in the right direction, "Once I get my bag I won't have to worry about that."

 _That's if they haven't been sold off..._

Rin's pokeball twitched in my hand, saying she would gladly take care of it herself.

 _Rin. No. Stay still._

By the time we got there a fight had already broken out.

Hitmonlee guy- sorry, Luffy, was hitting at a group of "preformers". Usopp was shooting stuff at them, although most of the stuff he was shooting didn't seem like ammo, mainly chilli powder. The scent stung my nose slightly. While the only female was standing back and cheering them on. Definately not a fighter.

Although she had my bag in her possession.

As I ran over, Zoro instantly going to join in, I spotted Master stood way behind the preformers.

"Wimp."

The female, Nami, jumped when she heard my voice, not expecting me to be behind her.

I rummaged through my bag checking that everything was there, "Ah, that's good, he hasn't sold anything."

"Why did you need your bag anyway?" Nami asked, looking at me curiously. Usopp ran over, not having to fight with Zoro there.

"For..." I pulled out an object, "this!"

It was a pokeball, but not any pokeball. A masterball.

Even though Arceus took away most of my powers, he didn't leave me completly at a loss. No, instead he let me take one of the legends with me along with my pokemon. Yes, it was against the rules to have seven pokemon, but to be honest it wasn't even mine. Just a way to transport the large beast without it having to follow me on land.

And this one would be great for this situation.

Usopp and Nami looked even more confused, Usopp voicing this, "What's that sphere going to do?"

"Before all this people used to call me a monster tamer." I pointed the ball towards the sky, "This sphere is why."

I pressed the button in the center and a light formed a large, very large, creature in the sky.

Long wings spread across, the ends looking like hands. Long, spiked tail swaying in the air and it threw its head back in a semi-howl, semi-roar. It looked like a cross between a dragon and a bird, white and blue in colour.

Everyone stopped and looked up.

"Cool!" I heard Luffy exclaim.

Lugia did not look happy.

 **AN: Chapter 2!**

 **Right, before you get confused, let me clarify. What Arceus meant was that she can still transform into a solid version of Houndoom and Talonflame, meaning that they aren't illusions. But she can't use fire or flying type attacks, only what a Zoroark has in it's moveset, as a result the wings, horns and tail are also fake but they are in her muscle memory, if that's the right term, so she can still feel it when someone touches them.**

 **About the whole Lugia thing. I didn't really know how to fit it in there so I just gave Aria a masterball.**

 **Anyway if I ship her with someone I'm thinking either Sanji or Zoro. There's not enough Sanji fics.**

 **C'ya. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
